


To wish impossible things

by LucileLand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, MWPP, The Marauders - Freeform, jily, wolfstar
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucileLand/pseuds/LucileLand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Série de One-shots revisitant la vie de Sirius et Remus dans l'ombre de la saga Harry Potter, ponctués de flashbacks à l'époque des maraudeurs. Ce que Sirius pensait vraiment quand il a dit à Molly "Il n'est pas ton fils". Ce que Sirius et Remus faisaient pendant La Coupe de Feu. Et le reste à venir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction reprend des passages d’Harry Potter et le prisonnier d’Azkaban, c’est évidemment de JK Rowling, je ne prétends pas les avoir écrit. Je lui donne la propriété du reste si elle veut, mais je doute qu’elle en ait besoin. On est d’accord que je ne fais pas d’argent avec et que tout est copyright JK.

 

**Résumé :** One-shot. Quand Sirius disait à Molly "Il n'est pas ton fils", ce qu'il pensait c'était surtout "C'est le fils de Lily!". Le petit garçon qu'il a gardé, celui qu'il a promis de protéger. Et ces flashbacks de James et Lily qui reviennent, cette promesse qu'il n'a pas tenue...

**Notes de l’auteur :** comme d’habitude, le site abîme la mise en page, j’espère que ce sera à peu près clair. Les flashbacks sont en italique, et les morceaux tirés de PoA sont alignés au centre. Enfin vous devriez les reconnaître !

 

 

**TO WISH IMPOSSIBLE THINGS**

 

 

« Il n’est pas ton fils »

 

Ca lui avait échappé, immédiatement Sirius voulut retirer sa phrase et la formuler autrement, mais c’était trop tard Molly Weasley le fusillait des yeux. Il aurait voulu expliquer que ce n’était pas un reproche, juste un constat. Il manquait de mots pour expliquer les souvenirs qui le hantaient. Molly n’était pas la mère de Harry. Il était le fils de Lily. Lily, qui aurait voulu qu’on fasse confiance à Harry, qu’il sache ce qui l’attendait. Harry avait combattu Voldemort, il avait survécu, encore. Sirius savait que Lily et James auraient pris le temps d’expliquer à leur fils ce qui se passait. Et il préférait encore subir la mauvaise humeur de Molly que d’être hanté par l’esprit d’une Lily qui estimerait qu’on cachait des choses à SON fils. Il se rappelait trop bien des sorts qu’elle leur jetait à lui et James lorsqu’ils se faisaient prendre à maltraiter Snivellus… Oui Sirius entendait rester fidèle à James et Lily, même s’il fallait tenir tête à une armée de Molly Weasley.

 

####

 

« Ce n’est pas de ma faute si on ne vous a rien dit de ce que faisait l’Ordre » répondit calmement Sirius. « Il s’agit d’une décision de vos parents. Harry en ce qui le concerne… »  
« Ce n'est pas à toi de juger ce qui est bon ou pas pour Harry ! » coupa sèchement Mrs Weasley.

 

####

 

_« Il est trop petit pour manger des cacahuètes, non Moony ? »_   
_« Sirius ! Ne fais pas ça, il va s’étouffer ! » s’écria Remus en enlevant vivement le bol de cacahuètes de la table basse._   
_« Calme-toi, c’était une simple question, je n’ai pas dit que j’allais le faire… »_   
_Remus prit Harry dans ses bras en jetant un regard de travers à Sirius._   
_« Je n’en reviens pas que l’un d’entre nous ait réussi à se reproduire ! » s’exclama Sirius en buvant une gorgée de bière._   
_« Je n’en reviens pas que ce bébé ait survécu huit mois avec James et toi… »_   
_« C’est Lily ! Harry se serait étouffé avec une cacahuète depuis longtemps si Lily n’était pas là. Je suis sûr que James a déjà voulu essayer. »_   
_« James aime son fils ! » protesta Remus en posant par-terre le bébé qui commençait à marcher à quatre pattes._   
_« Pas le problème ! » répondit Sirius en avalant ses cacahuètes_   
_Harry regardait son parrain en riant et se trainait laborieusement vers lui._   
_« Ce gosse est hilare dès qu’il me voit, je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre ! Eh Harry, essaie donc de m’attraper ! » Sirius se jeta à quatre pattes à son tour et tourna autour de son filleul « Alors comme ça on se déplace maintenant crapaud? Wouf ! »_   
_Quand Sirius se métamorphosa en chien, le petit éclata d’un rire strident._   
_Remus s’était affalé dans un fauteuil en sirotant son firewhisky, regardant Harry assit par terre, essayant d’attraper la queue du chien qui faisait des bonds autour de lui. Après un certain nombre de cabrioles, Sirius se re-transforma lorsque le petit garçon eut les yeux plein de larmes à force de rire, il avait les cheveux tout ébouriffés à cause des grands coups de langue du chien, et des touffes de poils noirs dans les mains. Sirius prit l’enfant surexcité qui lui tendait les bras et le fit sauter en l’air avant de le déposer sur les genoux de Remus._   
_« Tiens, va voir Oncle Moony pendant que je vais me chercher un nouvelle bière et que je t’attrape un biberon. Chut, assis ! »_   
_Remus fit une place à Harry qui suivit son parrain du regard jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse dans la cuisine. Lorsque Harry regarda Remus comme pour savoir si Sirius allait réapparaître, Remus soupira, il ne pouvait pas lutter. Lorsque Sirius était là il obtenait l’attention toute entière de Harry. Et Harry obtenait l’attention toute entière de son parrain. Officiellement Remus venait aider Sirius à garder Harry pour rassurer Lily. Mais Sirius avait beau dire, il n’avait pas tellement besoin d’aide, Remus venait juste passer une soirée agréable avec son ami._   
_Le petit garçon tapa des mains lorsqu’il vit Sirius revenir avec, comme promis, un biberon et une bière. Remus laissa Harry descendre de ses genoux et ramper jusqu’au canapé où il tira sur le pantalon de Sirius._   
_« Tu ne veux pas prendre ton biberon avec Oncle Moony chaton ? Tu préfères la bière ou le lait ? »_

_Une heure plus tard, lorsque Lily et James revinrent de leur petite escapade en amoureux, ils trouvèrent Remus qui rangeait le salon. C’était comme si une tornade était passée par là, les jouets étaient éparpillés partout. Harry dormait paisiblement sur le canapé, lové dans les bras de Sirius, apparemment sourd aux ronflements sonores de ce dernier. Lily sourit, elle avait bien fait d’écouter James, Sirius était un bon parrain._

 

####

 

« Ce n'est plus un enfant ! » s'impatienta Sirius.  
« Ce n'est pas non plus un adulte ! » protesta Mrs Weasley, dont les joues commençaient à prendre des couleurs. « Ce n'est pas James ! »  
« Je sais parfaitement qui il est, Molly » répliqua froidement Sirius.

 

####

 

_C’était terminé. James et Lily étaient morts. Ce soir, Sirius avait eu un doute, il avait quitté Godric’s Hollow depuis à peine une heure lorsque sa moto se posa à nouveau dans la ruelle. Tout de suite, Sirius avait su qu’il s’était passé quelque chose, la fumée était épaisse dans le ciel, et elle provenait de chez James, Sirius avait accéléré, avait posé les deux pieds par-terre avant même que la moto ne soit complètement arrêtée. En courant vers la porte d’entrée, il fut arrêté par des bras solides._   
_« N’y vas pas Sirius… » lui lança Fol Oeil d’une voix cassée._   
_Sirius se débattait, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Cette maison chaleureuse, ce salon où il avait passé tant de soirée avec James, avec Remus, Lily, Peter… Peter ! Le sale petit rat avait vendu James, Lily et Harry._   
_« Laisse-moi entrer Fol-Oeil ! » aboya-t-il_   
_Il fallait que Sirius voit. Alors Maugrey se poussa et Sirius pénétra dans la maison à moitié détruite, la poussière qui volait était opaque, il se prit les pieds dans les gravats et tomba dans l’entrée. Les larmes coulaient avant même que sa main ne rencontre celle de James. Sirius avait rampé vers le corps de son presque frère, et sanglotait sur sa poitrine lorsqu’une main géante se posa sur son dos._   
_« Viens Sirius, il ne faut pas rester ici… C’est fini pour James et Lily. Relève-toi gamin… »_   
_De colère, Sirius frappa le torse de James, ça n’avait pas de sens, James n’avait pas le droit d’être parti. Puis il entendit des pleurs d’enfant. Harry. Harry était dans les bras de Hagrid, et il tendait les bras vers son parrain en hurlant._   
_« Debout Sirius ! » tonna Hagrid « Ce bébé veut te voir et il n’est pas question que je le laisse ramper sur le corps de James avec toi ! »_   
_Sirius se redressa, ferma les yeux de James, s’essuya le visage comme il pu et se leva. Aussitôt Harry se jeta dans ses bras et Sirius s’éloigna prudemment, l’enfant avait niché sa tête dans le cou de son parrain et suçait son pouce. Maladroitement, Hagrid essaya de serrer Sirius et Harry contre lui. Maugrey passa la tête à l’intérieur et leur fit signe de venir._   
_« Il faut sortir d’ici, je ne suis pas sûr que la maison soit en sécurité. Allez, hop ! »_   
_Sirius garda le petit garçon contre lui pendant qu’il sortait de cette maison pour la dernière fois de sa vie, Hagrid sur les talons._   
_« J’ai promis à Dumbledore de lui ramener Harry… »_   
_« Laissez-le moi Hagrid ! C’est moi son parrain, James et Lily voulaient que je le garde… Il n’a que moi. Je vais prendre soin de lui. » supplia Sirius._   
_Mais Hagrid secoua la tête d’un air désolé._   
_« J’ai promis à Dumbledore Sirius… »_   
_Sirius pensa qu’il avait promis à Lily. Il se demandait si les promesses s’annulaient lorsque les gens mouraient. Mouraient… Lily. James. Non ça n’avait toujours pas de sens. C’était une blague, James allait se relever et sortir de la maison._   
_Mais rien ne se passait._   
_Hagrid se pencha et tendit les bras pour prendre Harry._   
_« Attendez ! » Sirius serra l’enfant contre lui. Si on le lui enlevait il n’aurait plus rien… Est-ce que Moony était au courant ? Est-ce qu’il savait que c’était Peter qui… Peter ! Sirius avait quelque chose à faire finalement, il allait réduire ce rat en bouillie, il allait venger James et Lily, il avait combattu plus coriace que ce traître ! Il reviendrait chercher Harry ensuite. Parce qu’il avait quand même promis à Lily. Alors il regarda Harry et lui parla doucement :_   
_« Tu vas aller avec Hagrid, il va bien s’occuper de toi. J’ai des choses à faire mais je reviendrai te chercher. Sois courageux, comme ton papa et ta maman ! » Sirius déposa un baiser sur le front de Harry qui le fixait avec ses grands yeux verts, puis il passa son pouce sur la nouvelle cicatrice en forme d’éclair et murmura des incantations, mais elle ne guérit pas. Alors il garda sa baguette et prononça « Endormis »_   
_Sirius tendit Harry endormi à Hagrid et lui montra sa moto volante « Prenez-la, je n’en ai pas besoin. Harry sera en sécurité dans le side-car, il y a souvent voyagé. Prenez soin de lui ! Accio balai de James ! »_   
_Sirius enfourcha le balai et partit à la recherche de Peter. C’était plus facile de penser à tuer Wormtail que d’imaginer que James et Lily ne seraient plus jamais là._   
_Sirius aura douze ans à Azkaban pour penser au corps sans vie de James dans ses bras._

 

####

   
« Parfois, à t'entendre, on dirait que tu viens de retrouver ton meilleur ami ! »  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? » demanda Harry.  
« Ce qu'il y a de mal, Harry, c'est que tu n'es pas ton père, même si tu lui ressembles beaucoup ! » déclara Mrs Weasley, les yeux toujours rivés sur Sirius. « Tu vas encore à l'école et les adultes responsables de ton éducation ne devraient pas l'oublier ! »  
« Ce qui signifie que je suis un parrain irresponsable ? » s'indigna Sirius d'une voix puissante.  
« Ce qui signifie que tu es connu pour tes comportements irréfléchis, Sirius, et c'est pourquoi Dumbledore ne cesse de te répéter que tu dois rester à la maison… »  
« Personnellement, » intervint Lupin à mi-voix, en détachant enfin son regard de Sirius tandis que Mrs Weasley se tournait vers lui dans l'espoir d'avoir trouvé un allié, « je pense préférable que Harry apprenne les faits - pas tous les faits, Molly, mais l'idée générale - de notre bouche plutôt que par d'autres personnes qui lui donneraient une version... déformée. »  
« Très bien, je vois que je suis en minorité, mais j'ajouterai simplement ceci : Dumbledore doit avoir ses raisons pour ne pas vouloir que Harry en sache trop et, comme je suis quelqu'un à qui les intérêts de Harry tiennent particulièrement à cœur…"  
« Il n’est pas ton fils » dit tranquillement Sirius

 

####

 

Trop tard, c’était dit… Il était et serait toujours le fils de Lily. Et le visage de Lily Potter s’imposa dans les souvenirs de Sirius. C’était comme si c’était hier.

 

_Ils transplanèrent au bout de la ruelle et Sirius aida Lily à marcher jusqu’à la maison._   
_« Ca va aller Lily, on y est presque… »_   
_A chaque pas il regardait en arrière, sa baguette serrée dans son poing, prêt à lancer un sort, mais ils atteignirent la maison sans qu’aucun indésirable apparaisse. Une fois passé le petit portail, Sirius relâcha un peu son étreinte, il savait qu’ils étaient désormais protégés par le sortilège de fidelitas. Lily jeta un oeil à travers la fenêtre du salon, elle vit James de dos qui donnait son goûter à Harry. Elle tira Sirius par la manche et murmura :_   
_« Viens, tu vas m’arranger tout ça avant de rentrer dans la maison. James va faire une scène s’il me voit ainsi ! »_   
_« Il râle un peu quand tu pars en mission » dit Sirius avec un sourire, en s’accroupissant à côté d’elle sous la fenêtre « mais il sait qu’il ne pourra pas t’empêcher d’y aller. Toi aussi tu t’inquiète quand c’est lui qui va faire un croche-pied aux mangemorts… »_   
_« Je sais… Dépêche-toi mon vieux, j’ai promis à mon fils que je serai de retour pour le goûter » dit-elle en allongeant dans l’herbe sa jambe couverte de plaies sanguinolentes._   
_« Ton fils a un an, il n’a pas la notion du temps » répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules et en commençant à marmonner des sorts guérisseurs._   
_Lily grimaçait, les chairs se refermaient difficilement, la magie blanche agissait parfois un peu laborieusement sur les effets de la magie noire. Mais ce n’était ni la première ni la dernière fois qu’elle aurait à subir ça, et Sirius essayait d’être le plus doux possible. Il fouilla sa poche et trouva un mouchoir propre qu’il lui tendit._   
_« Tiens, mords là-dedans, c’est bientôt fini, les autres blessures sont superficielles, ce sera plus supportable »_   
_Une larme coula sur la joue de Lily pendant que Sirius terminait de cautériser la plaie qui lacérait le mollet, mais pas un son ne sortit. Puis au milieu des incantations murmurées par le sorcier, éclata le rire d’un petit enfant, Sirius leva la tête et aperçut Harry lancé en l’air par son père. Toujours tendue par la douleur, Lily esquissa un sourire._   
_« Tant qu’on rentre à la maison après la bataille, c’est que tout va bien. » assura-t-elle_   
_« Je ne serais peut-être pas rentré cette fois si tu n’avais pas été là… »_   
_« James m’en aurait voulu si je t’avais laissé te faire tuer ! »_   
_« Et regarde l’état de ta jambe grâce à mon inattention… James va me tuer lui-même quand il verra ça »_   
_« Justement, il ne verra rien du tout. Et je lui raconterai dans quel état tu as mis Dolohov ! Aïe… »_   
_« Désolé ! Mais il va falloir perdre cette habitude de me sauver la vie, on va finir par croire que je ne sais pas me défendre tout seul. »_   
_Depuis que Harry était né, James et Lily ne partaient plus en mission pour l’Ordre en même temps. Mais il semblait que Sirius était toujours nommé pour faire équipe avec Lily, alors ils veillaient l’un sur l’autre. James n’avait jamais avoué avoir quelque chose à faire là-dedans…_   
_« C’est bien. » répondit Lily « Quand je suis sortie avec James, je ne savais pas qu’il venait dans un package. Mais quand je l’ai épousé je savais que j’épousais une famille. James, toi, Remus, Peter et moi. Et Harry maintenant. C’est important. J’ai hésité tu sais… »_   
_« A épouser James ? Pas longtemps alors, je te rappelle que j’étais dans la pièce d’à côté quand il t’a demandée en mariage ! »_   
_« Non, pour ça la réflexion a été rapide » répondit Lily en riant « Pour te choisir comme parrain de Harry, j’ai hésité. »_   
_Sirius ne dit rien et se contenta de fermer les dernières blessures avec sa baguette._   
_« Pour James c’était évident, tu es son meilleur ami. Mais pour moi… J’aurais choisi Remus. »_   
_Silence_   
_« Et tu sais pourquoi c’est toi qu’on a choisi finalement ? »_   
_« Parce que James arrive toujours à ses fins ? »_   
_« Non. Il n’avait pas tellement d’autres arguments que ‘Sirius sera le parrain de Harry, c’est tout!’. Je t’ai choisi parce que je voudrais que ce soit toi qui élève Harry s’il nous arrivait quelque chose à James et moi. »_   
_Sirius arrêta brusquement son incantation et croisa le regard de Lily qui était très sérieux._   
_« Moi ? Soulève tes cheveux, je crois que Dolohov t’a envoyé un sort sur la tête aussi ! »_   
_Lily rit en ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux de Sirius qui secoua la tête en protestation._   
_« Ne te dévalorise pas trop, tu es un très bon parrain Padfoot ! Tu ne pense pas toujours à mettre la barrière des escaliers, mais tu suis Harry à la trace et tu le rattrape à temps avant qu’il ne dévale les marches la tête la première. »_   
_« Tu es au courant de ça ? » demanda Sirius gêné. Il avait eu chaud ce jour-là._   
_« Je suis au courant de beaucoup de choses ! Et je continues de te laisser Harry à garder parce que je sais que même si tes façons de t’en occuper ne sont pas très orthodoxes, il est en sécurité. Je ne suis pas inquiète quand je le laisse avec toi. Enfin pas plus que quand je le laisse avec James ! »_   
_« Tu exagères, Prongs a énormément progressé ! »_   
_« Il est un bon papa. Ce que je sais c’est que je ne vais pas arrêter de me battre contre Voldemort et James non plus, et il y a une possibilité pour que nous disparaissions tous les deux. »_   
_Sirius essaya de protester mais Lily lui intima de se taire._   
_« Oui Sirius, c’est possible, et j’aimerais que ça n’arrive pas. Mais quand je vois Frank et Alice, je suis obligée d’y penser. Si James et moi… disparaissons, je ne peux pas penser à quelqu’un de plus approprié pour prendre soin de Harry. Quelqu’un qui l’aime autant que ses parents, quelqu’un qui lui apprendra à vivre avec des rêves. Non tais-toi, laisse-moi parler. Quelqu’un qui ne lui dira jamais que quelque chose est impossible. » Lily regardait Sirius avec affection en lui dégageant une mèche des yeux « J’ai envie que Harry soit libre de faire ce qu’il veut, et qui mieux que Sirius Black pour dire à mon fils qu’avec un peu d’imagination et de volonté, tout est possible? C’est pour ça, que c’est toi que j’ai choisi pour parrain. Pas Remus le sage, le réfléchi, mais Sirius l’imprévisible. Sirius, qui comme James, sait rendre la vie trépidante. Je veux tout ça pour Harry. »_   
_Sirius ne répondit pas mais sourit furtivement et déposa un baiser sur le front de Lily._   
_« Viens, » murmura-t-il « j’ai fait ce que j’ai pu pour ta jambe, il est temps de rentrer »_   
_Sur le perron Lily s’arrêta et regarda son ami._   
_« Tu le feras Sirius? Tu seras cet homme pour Harry ? »_   
_La porte s’ouvrit à la volée devant James, portant son fils sur le bras._   
_« Enfin ! Je commençais à m’inquiéter, qu’est-ce que vous fichiez ? » s’écria-t-il en tendant Harry à Sirius et en prenant sa femme dans ses bras._   
_« Que crois-tu qu’on faisait? On essayait de mettre une pâtée aux mangemorts et de rentrer à temps pour le goûter de Harry. » répondit Sirius en lançant un clin d’oeil à la jeune femme « Quand Lily a décidé quelque chose, il faut être fou pour se mettre en travers de son chemin ! »_   
_Lily se serra contre James en regardant Sirius faire une grimace à Harry. Puis ils rentrèrent, le vent commençait à être frais, dans 5 jours ce serait Halloween._

 

####

 

« Il n’est pas ton fils » dit tranquillement Sirius  
« C’est comme s’il l’était » répliqua Mrs Weasley d’un ton féroce. « Qui d’autre a-t-il ? »  
« Il a moi ! »

 

####

 

Sirius avait promis à Lily qu’il serait là. Et puis il y avait eu cette nuit d’octobre, les ruines fumantes de leur maison, des corps sans vie, un bébé qui hurlait, les larmes d’un homme, la colère, le désir de vengeance, tout avait été très vite. Et douze longues années à Azkaban, douze années d’apathie. Plus rien n’avait existé jusqu’à la photo de Wormtail dans la gazette du sorcier. Sirius avait promis à Lily et il avait failli. Est-ce qu’elle lui en voulait là où elle était ? Il avait tout raté… Trahi James et Lily, abandonné Harry et Remus, laissé s’enfuir Peter. James aurait sûrement fait bien mieux, mais James était mort à Godric’s Hollow, et Sirius un peu aussi en même temps.  
Il ne confondait pas Harry avec James, il honorait une vieille promesse faite à une amie très chère. Il défendait bec et ongles son filleul. Et il n’allait pas laisser tomber, même si ça devait être la dernière chose qu’il ferait. Il le devait à ses deux amis.  
Sirius croisa le regard de Remus, et il sut qu’ils pensaient tous deux à James et Lily. Aux soirées bières-cacahuètes dans le salon de Godric’s Hollow, au petit garçon dont le regard s’illuminait quand Sirius s’approchait, à Oncle Moony, aux escapades sous la cape d’invisibilité de James, au moment où ils étaient devenus animagi, à James qui demandait Lily en mariage alors que les trois autres écoutaient par le trou de la cloison… A tout ce qui aurait dû continuer. A Prongs. A Padfoot et à Moony.

 

####

 

« Ah oui » dit-elle en retroussant la lèvre « sauf qu’il était plutôt difficile pour toi de t’en occuper pendant que étais enfermé à Azkaban, non ? »  
Sirius amorça un mouvement pour se lever de sa chaise.  
« Molly, tu n’es pas la seule personne autour de cette table qui se soucie de Harry » lança sèchement Lupin « Sirius, rassieds-toi. »  
La lèvre de Mrs Weasley tremblait. Sirius retomba lentement sur sa chaise, le visage livide.

 

####

 

Sirius se tut. Non il n’avait pas tenu sa promesse. C’était sa faute si James et Lily étaient morts, il ne s’en remettrait probablement jamais. Il avait laissé ces horribles moldus élever Harry. Mais Harry avait grandi et il comptait sur lui, Remus était toujours là et il le soutenait. Remus et Harry étaient ce qu’il restait de sa famille, et c’était déjà beaucoup.  
Non, Molly n’était pas la mère de Harry. Et Sirius n’était pas son père, jamais il n’oserait y penser, il n’était que le parrain sympa. Mais c’était lui que James et Lily avaient désigné pour prendre soin de leur fils. Il avait fait une promesse et il allait essayer de s’en montrer digne, jusqu’à la toute fin.

 

 

_Remember how it used to be, when the sun would fill the sky._   
_Remember how we used to feel, those days would never end._   
_It was the hope of all we might have been, that fills me with the hope to wish impossible things._   
_But now the sun shines cold and all the sky is grey._   
_The stars are dimmed by clouds and tears, and all I wish is gone away._

_The Cure - To wish impossible things_


	2. Until the very end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contemporain de la coupe de feu, Sirius revient en Angleterre et fait une halte chez Remus. Retrouvailles et souvenirs douloureux

**UNTIL THE VERY END**

 

  
« Je savais que tu viendrais… »

Remus venait d’ouvrir la fenêtre de la cuisine pour laisser entrer un hibou lorsqu’il avait aperçu un grand chien noir dans le jardin. Il n’avait pas revu Sirius depuis l’épisode de la fuite de Wormtail en juin dernier. Il y avait eu quelques lettres, mais Sirius était en cavale, et peu de nouvelles était bon signe. En se levant ce matin-là, Remus avait essayé de ne pas trop penser à la date, il avait pris son petit-déjeuner et s’apprêtait à ouvrir les réponses à ses demandes de travail, probablement négatives. Polies, mais négatives. Depuis qu’il avait quitté son poste à Poudlard et que sa condition de loup-garou était devenue de notoriété publique, gagner son pain était compliqué. Heureusement il y avait ce petit cottage dans les Cornouailles, isolé de tout, que ses parents lui avaient laissé.

Sirius attendit que Remus ait fermé la porte du cottage derrière lui pour reprendre sa forme humaine. Il était aussi émacié que lors de leur dernière rencontre, les cheveux aussi sales, mais sa peau était plus bronzée. Remus serra son vieil ami contre lui et le sentit sursauter.

« Tu es blessé ? » demanda-t-il en passant la main sur l’étoffe déchiquetée de la robe de sorcier au niveau de l’épaule.  
« Ce n’est rien, je me suis battu avec un chien errant sur le chemin… »  
« Tu devrais faire plus attention. »  
« C’est lui qui a commencé ! » protesta Sirius « Tu n’aurais pas un morceau de pain et un café ? Ca fait deux semaines que je voyage, je suis épuisé ! »

Remus sourit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. « Installe-toi à table, je te prépare quelque chose »

Indifférent aux paroles de son ami, Sirius le suivit et se hissa sur le comptoir. Il regardait partout autour de lui.

« Ca fait combien de temps qu’on ne s’est pas retrouvés ensemble dans cette maison ? Quatorze ans ? Ca n’a pas tellement changé… »  
« Ca fait combien de temps qu’on ne s’est pas retrouvés tous les deux dans une cuisine ? Treize ans ? Je crois que nous avons pas mal vieilli en revanche… »  
Parle pour toi Moony ! Une bonne douche, quelques lapins aux pruneaux et tu seras étonné du résultat ! »  
Tu ne penses pas rester tout de même ? »  
Et pourquoi pas ? C’est cosy ici, éloigné de tout… Après les grottes et les fossés, je crois que je pourrais m’y faire. »  
C’est trop dangereux Sirius… Il pourrait très bien y avoir des espions dans les parages, je pourrais être surveillé ! »  
Tu as dit que tu étais content de me voir ! » bougonna Sirius en prenant la tasse de café que Remus lui tendait.  
J’ai dit que je savais que tu viendrais, nuance… »  
Tu as peut-être dit ça, mais ce n’est pas ce que tu pensais. Douze ans à Azkaban n’effacent pas tout, j’ai toujours su ce que tu ne disais pas… »  
Pas toujours, non. Viens, allons nous asseoir. »

Remus attrapa le plateau sur lequel il avait rassemblé le fond de son frigo. Sirius se jeta dessus à peine installé à table.

« Désolé, ce n’est pas exactement le petit déjeuner parfait, mais je n’ai pas grand chose… » dit Remus dans un soupir  
« J’imagine que la recherche d’emploi n’est pas facile. » répondit Sirius en dévorant un sandwich au jambon  
« C’est un euphémisme ! »  
« Je pourrais te chasser des lapins, des volailles ! »  
« Tu ne vas pas rester Padfoot, ce n’est pas prudent »  
« Tu m’ennuies Moony ! J’ai passé douze ans en prison pour avoir perdu mes meilleurs amis, je suis en cavale depuis plus d’un an, je mange des rats et des bambous, je dors dehors, je ne parle à personne, mes cheveux ne ressemblent à rien… Tu me manques ! »  
« C’est pour ça que tu es revenu ? »  
« Non. Enfin, un peu si. Ca fait des mois que je me répète que tu es plus en sécurité si je reste à l’autre bout du monde. J’arrivais à m’en convaincre pas trop mal tu sais. C’est Harry, sa cicatrice le brûle, je crois qu’il est en danger. Alors j’ai quitté les Fidji et j’ai fait cap sur l’Angleterre, ça fait deux semaines que je suis en route. »  
« Harry est auprès de Dumbledore, à Poudlard, il ne risque rien. Te rapprocher ne sert qu’à te mettre en danger Padfoot… Tu ne veux tout de même pas retourner vivre dans la forêt interdite ? »  
« Je ne sais pas, je n’ai pas encore été aussi loin dans ma réflexion. Mais il fallait que je revienne. Protéger Harry, c’est notre job Remus, c’est pour ça que je me suis enfuit. »  
« Je sais. Mais foncer et réfléchir après, ce n’est plus quelque chose d’acceptable. Il y a trop d’enjeux. »  
« Je peux réfléchir maintenant. Ici. »

Remus hocha la tête et commença à débarrasser.

« Vas donc sous la douche, tu sens la vase. Prends des affaires propres dans mon placard, je t’aiderai à nettoyer cette blessure à l’épaule. »

  
Remus avait fini de ranger et épluchait les petites annonces dans la gazette du sorcier lorsque Sirius sortit de la salle de bain. La scène était tellement familière… Sirius, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, se frottant vigoureusement les cheveux avec une autre. C’était difficile de penser qu’il s’était passé tant de temps, tant de choses, depuis la dernière fois que Remus y avait assisté. Padfoot avait maigri, beaucoup maigri, et vieilli malgré ce qu’il en disait. Ils s’installèrent dans le canapé et Remus commença à désinfecter les plaies, ce n’était pas très important, rien qu’une baguette magique ne pourrait effacer, mais Sirius grimaçait. Remus étalait doucement l’essence de dictame sur la peau de son ancien ami. Sirius avait connu pire, mais sur ce canapé, dans ce salon rempli de souvenirs, ces mains rugueuses qu’il connaissait si bien lui semblaient une douleur insupportable.

 

####################

 

_« Tu sais qu’ils sont juste partis se baigner, ils vont revenir… » marmonna Remus_  
_« Cette excuse est valable quand on parle de tes parents, pas de James, Lily et Peter ! » répondit Sirius en continuant de déboutonner la chemise de son petit-ami_  
_« Ils vont nous tuer… » soupira Remus_  
_« On n’emmènera plus nos amis en vacances si tu continues d’être aussi pudique ! On n’a pas le droit de faire de bruit quand ils sont dans la pièce d’à côté, et on ne peut rien faire non plus pendant qu’ils sont dehors… »_  
_« C’est pas de la pudeur, mais… On est sur le canapé du salon ! » Remus étouffa un râle, la bouche de son amant était sur son torse._  
_« Et arrête de parler d’eux, ce n’est pas à eux que je veux penser ! »_  
_Remus renversa la situation et allongea un peu brutalement Sirius sur le canapé._  
_« Tu adores l’idée qu’ils puissent nous surprendre ! » répliqua-t-il en souriant, assis à califourchon sur Sirius_  
_« C’est vrai »_

_Les deux amants étaient encore à moitié vêtus mais dans une position qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur la suite prévue des événements lorsque James, Lily et Peter franchirent la porte. Trois « Oooh !!! » simultanés les séparèrent et ils se retrouvèrent debout face à leurs trois amis qui s’étaient retournés vers le mur._

_« Mes yeux !!! » s’exclama Peter_  
_« Non, mais faites quelque chose, mettez une chaussette sur la porte, n’importe quoi ! Empêchez-nous d’arriver en plein milieu… » ajouta James vivement_  
_« Je vous avais dit qu’on revenait trop tôt… » murmura Lily_  
_« C’est bon, retournez-vous » répondit Sirius en rattachant le bouton de son pantalon « On est juste torses nus, rien que vous n’ayez déjà vu »_  
_« Je t’avais dit qu’on allait s’attirer des ennuis… » dit Remus, ses joues avaient une teinte rosée, mais son sourire démentait la gêne affichée._  
_« Vous pourriez au moins aller dans votre chambre ! » s’exclama James_

_Sirius toussota en regardant James amusé. James lui répondit par un clin d’oeil en imaginant ce à quoi pensait son meilleur ami. Un matin quelques semaines auparavant où Sirius les avait surpris, Lily et lui, dans leur cuisine. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Lily et lança :_

_« Tu n’as qu’à pas débarquer chez nous à l’improviste aussi… Alors, qui veut une bièraubeurre ? »_  
_« Dans le jardin alors » observa Peter « Il n’est pas question que je m’assois à nouveau sur ce canapé! »_  
_« Tu t’y es pourtant souvent vautré sans savoir tout ce que ce qui s’y était passé… » répondit Sirius en riant_  
_« Laisse Peter tranquille, allons au jardin ! » dit Remus en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de son petit-ami._

  
_####################_

 

« Je te fais mal ? » demanda Remus en voyant les yeux brillants de Sirius.  
« Un peu. Je… je ne pensais pas revenir dans cette maison un jour. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour vivre ici. »  
« C’est douillet, gratuit, loin des soucis de la ville. »  
« Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Remus était assis sur le canapé, Sirius s’était installé par terre entre ses genoux, son ami lui massait doucement les épaules avec une décoction cicatrisante.

« Je sais. On a été heureux ici ! J’ai essayé pendant des années de trouver un endroit neutre. Mais peu importait l’appartement, la ville ou le pays, il y avait toujours un objet, une situation, une phrase qui me rappelait le passé. Où que j’ailles vous étiez là, Padfoot, Prongs et Wormtail. Alors j’ai fini par revenir ici. »  
« Je suis désolé Moony… » dit Sirius en posant sa joue sur une des mains de son ami. « Je n’ai pas tenu mes promesses, je t’ai laissé tomber »  
« Chut… C’est du passé Sirius. Moi non plus je n’ai pas été infaillible, je n’ai pas cru en toi. »

Sirius soupira. Il y avait tant à réparer entre Moony et Padfoot, est-ce qu’on pouvait passer de l’enduit sur les manques de confiance, les trahisons et les blessures ? Est-ce qu’on pouvait boucher les trous avec du plâtre et repartir à zéro ? Il ne restait plus qu’eux.

Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position, puis les mains de Remus redescendirent, traçant les cicatrices dans le dos de Sirius, il en connaissait la plupart. Certaines avaient été effacées à coups de dictame, d’autres étaient restées. Cette marque sur l’omoplate, la griffure du loup, un soir de pleine lune qui avait mal tourné, il aurait pu le tuer. Celle sur la poitrine, un soir de dispute lorsque ça allait mal, alors que ni l’un ni l’autre n’acceptait que ce soit fini. Ici un souvenir de guerre, Nott l’avait bien amoché ce jour-là, James avait rendu la pareille à l’ennemi. Puis toutes petites cicatrices qui n’avaient rien à voir avec la souffrance, que seul Remus pouvait voir, parfois dans la passion le loup prenait le dessus, de petites morsures et griffures dont Sirius n’avait pas voulu se débarrasser. Et là, sur le flanc…

« Tu t’es fait un tatouage ? »  
« Aux Fidji, oui. J’ai trouvé un petit salon de tatoueurs miteux, et j’ai lancé un sort d’oubliettes. »  
« Tu aurais pu te faire prendre ! »  
Sirius haussa les épaules, cette marque était plus importante.  
« C’est un rappel, une promesse que j’ai fait à nouveau. »  
« Until the very end… »  
« Until the very end. Le mojo des maraudeurs. »

####################

 

_« Vous allez en parler à vos parents ? » demanda Remus en regardant un peu nerveusement ses trois camarades._  
_« Sûrement pas ! Ce qui se passe à Poudlard, reste à Poudlard ! » s’exclama Sirius_  
_« Alors, qu’est-ce que vous allez faire ? » ajouta Remus interloqué._  
_« On va te couvrir pendant tes absences mensuelles, et on va t’aider à rattraper les devoirs ? » proposa simplement James._

_Remus cherchait la faille… Ses trois compagnons de dortoir, James, Sirius et Peter l’avaient confronté dans la tour d’astronomie et l’avaient contraint à admettre sa condition de loup-garou. Remus attendait la sentence. Et pourtant rien ne venait._

_« Je ne comprends pas… Vous n’avez pas peur ? Vous dormez dans le même dortoir que moi! »_  
_« Remus, Remus mon cher… » soupira James « C’est un soulagement ce secret ! Tu ne lances jamais de sorts dans les couloirs, tu passe ta vie à la bibliothèque, tu n’as jamais eu de retenue, tu plies tes habits avant de te coucher, tu écris à ta mère chaque semaine… Révéler la bête qui sommeille en toi est la meilleure chose qui te sois arrivé. On commençait à avoir peur que tu n’aies pas ta place dans le dortoir ! »_  
_« Je vous avais dit qu’il ne pouvait pas être aussi rasoir qu’il n’y paraissait. » affirma Sirius, victorieux._  
_« Comment ça se passe pendant les pleines lunes ? Est-ce que tu t’enfermes quelque part ? Est-ce que ça fait mal ? » demanda Peter, avide d’informations._  
_« Est-ce que tu as déjà tué quelqu’un ? » ajouta Sirius_  
_« Est-ce que les professeurs sont au courant ? »_

_Et ainsi passa la soirée. Remus répondit patiemment à toutes les questions que se posaient ses trois camarades. Et il y en avait beaucoup ! La seule chose qu’il ne révéla pas, était le moyen de se rendre dans la cabane hurlante. Il n’était pas bien sûr qu’aucun des trois ne réalise le danger que représentait réellement un loup-garou, il ne lui paraissait pas exclu que l’un d’eux décide une nuit de venir jouer avec le loup. Il raconta la morsure, le chagrin de ses parents, les douleurs, le rejet, les déménagements incessants, puis le bonheur de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard. S’il était amené à raconter cette histoire plus tard, il ajouterait le soulagement d’avoir trouvé des amis prêts à tout pour l’aider. Mais ce n’était encore que le début._

_Il était tard lorsque les maraudeurs, ce surnom qu’ils n’avaient pas encore mais qui n’allait pas tarder à émerger, se glissèrent dans leurs draps cette nuit-là._

_« Alors… » dit Remus lorsque la lumière fut éteinte « Vous jurez de ne jamais en parler à personne ? »_  
_« Je ne sais pas… » s’amusa James « Est-ce qu’on va garder son secret Sirius ? »_  
_« Until the very end ! »_  
_« Until the very end ! » jurèrent solennellement James, Peter et Sirius._

_Et Remus put fermer les yeux tranquillement, il se sentait en sécurité._

 

_***Later**_

_« Evans ! Epouse-moi ! »_

_Slughorn avait désigné les binômes, James s’était retrouvé à préparer une potion avec Lily. James était bon élève, sans trop forcer, mais en potions il était médiocre. Pour la première fois de sa scolarité, la mixture qui mijotait dans son chaudron avait une teinte parfaite._

_« Potter, tu ne peux pas épouser une fille parce qu’elle a réussi une potion. » répondit la jeune fille d’un ton indifférent._  
_« Ah oui, et qui a dit ça ? » demanda James intrigué._  
_« Le sens commun, aies un peu de dignité pour une fois ! »_

_La fin du cours avait sonné, Lily se leva pour aller déposer un échantillon de leur devoir sur le bureau de Slughorn, et Sirius attrapa James par le col en le traînant hors de la salle._

_« Arrête de te ridiculiser Prongs, elle est amoureuse de Snape… »_

_***Later**_

 

_Les meilleures idées arrivent toujours lorsque minuit est passé. C’est en tout cas ce que pensait Sirius. Ils sortaient d’un bar karaoké du Londres moldu. C’était le mois de juillet et les maraudeurs s’ennuyaient, c’était James qui avait suggéré cette soirée et sorti les fausses cartes d’identité. Les bières avaient probablement été trop nombreuses, et malgré la tequila ils se souviendraient longtemps de leur performance sur « Revolution ». Sirius était un vrai fan des Beatles, il pensait que John, Paul, George et Ringo étaient leurs alter-ego moldus. James avait une préférence pour les Stones, Remus vantait les mérites des Pink Floyd et Peter défendait Bob Dylan. Ca pouvait les tenir des soirées entières. Plus tard, Sirius conserverait ce moment dans une pensine, l’envolée dans les aigus de James chantant « Don’t you know it’s gonna be… Alright ! » lui redonnerait le sourire dans des moments plus sombres._

_Il était près d’une heure du matin lorsqu’ils sortirent tous les quatre du bar en se tenant par les bras et en chantant (faux) « You say you want a revoooluuution, weeell you know, we all want to change the world !!!! ». Ils marchaient sans but dans les rues en chantant et en riant lorsque Remus avait eu cette idée, et ils avaient tous suivi, Remus était celui qui avait les idées les plus intelligentes de toutes façons ! C’est en sortant de la boutique crasseuse qu’ils avaient commencé à mettre en doute la brillance de leur acte…_

_« Vous croyez qu’elles étaient propres les aiguilles ? » demanda James qui commençait à dessoûler._  
_« Bud l’a assuré ! » répondit Sirius_  
_« C’est qui Bud ? » demanda Peter_  
_« Le gars qui nous a tatoué ! »_  
_« Ma mère va hurler… »_  
_« Ma mère hurle toujours ! »_

_Remus qui n’avait pas dit un mot s’éloigna précipitamment pour aller vomir dans le caniveau. James et Peter s’assirent plus loin pendant que Sirius allait soutenir son ami._

_« C’est la tequila ça ! » dit Sirius d’une voix réconfortante en attrapant Remus par les épaules et en l’aidant à s’asseoir sur le trottoir à ses côtés « Ca va passer. »_  
_« Je crois que je viens de vomir sur un rat… »_  
_« Ne maltraite pas mes camarades !!! » cria Peter un peu plus loin._  
_« Il était vraiment dégoûtant… »_  
_« On va rentrer dormir chez Prongs, c’est pas très loin. » murmura Sirius_  
_« Je crois que ça va mieux. »_

_Sirius aida Remus à se relever et lui tapota affectueusement le dos. Ils rejoignirent les deux autres et regardèrent leurs pansements. Ils s’étaient tous fait tatouer une lettre sur la tranche de la main, sous l’auriculaire. U, T, V et E. Until the very end. Une heure auparavant ça avait paru génial, un genre de serment inviolable, à présent ça faisait un peu mal._

_« Ce ne sont pas les gamines de treize ans qui s’écrivent des serments dans la main? » demanda Wormtail._  
_James haussa les épaules « Personne ne saura ce que ça veut dire. Juste nous, je trouve ça plutôt cool ! »_

 

_***Later**_

_« Evans ! Epouse-moi !!!! »_

_Lily ne répondit même pas, elle tourna le dos à James et prit les escaliers qui descendaient de la tour d’astronomie. James regarda son verre vide en maugréant._

_« Elle ne prend même plus la peine de me contredire… »_  
_« Si tu arrêtais de la demander en mariage toutes les semaines d’un autre côté… » suggéra Sirius en versant du Firewhisky dans le verre de son ami._  
_« Elle ne m’aime pas… »_  
_« Non. Il faut passer à autre chose maintenant. »_  
_« Sirius, il a déjà trop bu ! » protesta Remus en retirant son verre à James._  
_« Pas assez pour oublier manifestement. » répliqua Sirius en tendant son propre verre plein à son ami en détresse. « Aller, ça va passer Prongs, regarde toutes les jolies filles autour ! »_  
_« Je m’en fiche ! »_  
_« Il n’est pas drôle quand il a bu. » intervint Peter « Qui lui a laissé la bouteille ? »_

_Le coupable détourna la regard et poussa un soupir d’indifférence, lui aussi avait peut-être un peu abusé du breuvage…_

_« Sirius non plus n’est pas très drôle quand il a bu… » commenta Remus avec désapprobation « Enfin, de toutes façons, Sirius n’est pas très drôle en ce moment ! »_

_Les yeux de Sirius se posèrent sur ceux de Remus. On pouvait palper un mélange d’animosité et d’électricité. James était près à se lever pour laisser ces deux-là régler leurs différents lorsque Peter prit la parole._

_« Mary McDonald a ramené un jeu de bavboules, si vous me cherchez je serai là-bas »_  
_« Je t’accompagnes Pete ! » répondit prestement Remus « Laissons Mick Jagger et Keith Richards vider la bouteille de leurs déboires sentimentaux sans nous. »_

_Le ton de Remus était un peu amer et Sirius le regarda s’éloigner du coin de l’oeil, non sans crier : « John et Paul, on est John et Paul !!! »_  
_« Moi, au moins, je ne refoule pas mes sentiments pour Evans… » commenta James._  
_« Je te promets que je ne refoule aucun sentiment pour Evans ! »_

_Sirius, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la tour d’astronomie, ne s’encombrait plus d’aucun verre et prit une grande lampée de Firewhisky directement à la bouteille._

_« Très amusant… Et si je me teignais les cheveux en bleu ? Passe-moi la bouteille, c’est mon tour ! »_  
_« Je ne crois pas que ça lui ferait plus d’effet que lorsque tu les as teint en rouge l’an dernier. Elle t’a traité d’imbécile. Par contre si tu arrêtais de les laver… »_  
_« Il paraît qu’elle ne parle plus à Snape… »_  
_« Voilà au moins une bonne nouvelle, peut-être que le bon sens est en train de la gagner ! »_  
_« Elle n’a jamais manqué de bon sens. »_  
_« Je sais. Aller, debout mon vieux, il ne sera pas dit que Prongs et Padfoot ne savent plus s’amuser à une fête ! Secoue-toi, allons danser ! »_

_James se leva à contre-coeur, trainé par son meilleur ami. Sirius leva le poing en l’air, montrant son V tatoué et James sourit. Ils se glissèrent au milieu des élèves qui se déhanchaient et essayèrent de rentrer dans le rythme._

_Sirius déposa un baiser sur la bouche de James « Ca va s’arranger vieux ! »_  
_« Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça Padfoot, les gens nous regardent de travers… »_  
_« Depuis quand on s’intéresse à ce que pensent les autres ? »_  
_« Même Moony ? »_

_Sirius haussa les épaules et se tourna vers la partie de bavboules, Remus les regardait froidement._

_« Parfois Padfoot, il faut laisser sa fierté de côté ! »_  
_« Ferme-la et danse Prongs, j’adore cette chanson !! »_

_***Later**_

 

_« Lily, épouse-moi ! » s’exclama James en donnant un coup de pinceau._

_Lily s’arrêta, un rouleau à la main, interloquée._

_« Vraiment ? Tu n’as rien trouvé de mieux ? »_

_James sourit et descendit de son escabeau pour attraper Lily par la taille et l’embrasser sur le front. C’était leur maison, celle qu’ils venaient d’acheter à Godric’s Hollow, après Poudlard, après la colocation à Londres avec les autres maraudeurs. C’était leur vie de couple adulte qui commençait ici._

_« Non, je n’ai pas trouvé mieux. Je l’ai pensé, et comme tu étais là, je t’ai posé la question, j’ai toujours dit ce qui me passais par la tête… »_  
_« Tu ne m’as posé aucune question, je te signale… Tu as dit ‘épouse-moi’ et je ne suis pas femme à répondre à un ordre ! » s’insurgea Lily._

_L’éclat dans ses yeux verts démentait toute indignation, il était doux comme de la fourrure de puffskein. James jeta un regard autour de lui et trouva de la ficelle, il s’agenouilla et prit la main de Lily._

_« La première fois que je t’ai demandée en mariage, nous avions quatorze ans, Gryffondor venait de gagner la coupe de Quidditch, tu étais la seule fille qui ne s’arrachait pas un bout de ma cape. Tu t’es retournée, tu m’as jeté un regard méprisant et tu m’as dit d’aller prendre une douche froide. Et pourtant j’ai persisté, malgré des années de rejets et d’humiliations. Si je suis devenu quelqu’un de meilleur, si j’ai appris l’humilité et le courage, c’est grâce à toi. Tu es la femme la plus juste, brave et aimante que j’ai rencontré, tu ne prends jamais rien pour acquis et tu sais pardonner, tu m’as donné une deuxième, troisième et vingtième chance ! Lily Evans, m’accorderiez-vous l’honneur de devenir votre mari ? »_

_Les yeux humides, le visage radieux, Lily serra la main qui tenait la sienne._

_« Mais bien sûr que je veux t’épouser James, relève-toi abruti ! »_

_Alors que des hourras éclataient dans la chambre attenante, James fit tournoyer Lily dans ses bras et l’embrassa longuement, essayant de faire comme s’ils étaient seuls au monde. Mais c’était peine perdue, Lily interrompit le baiser en riant._

_« Notre propre fan club… » s’amusa-t-elle en lui déposant des baisers dans le cou._  
_« Et si tu savais depuis combien de temps ! »_

_Lily éleva la voix et appela leurs trois amis « Sirius, Remus, Peter, c’est bon vous pouvez entrer ! »_  
_Aussitôt, les garçons qui attendaient manifestement derrière la porte, se jetèrent sur James et Lily pour les enlacer._

_« Félicitations !!! »_  
_« Prongs tu l’as fait, elle a dit oui ! »_  
_« Il était temps ! »_  
_« Et la bague ? Ne me dis pas que tu n’as pas de bague ? »_  
_James rougit « Je ne blaguais pas quand je disais que je n’avais rien préparé… Une proposition impulsive ! »_  
_« J’aime ton impulsivité… Je n’ai pas besoin de bague. » le rassura Lily en lui caressant les cheveux._  
_« J’ai juste ça. » s’excusa James en attachant un bout de ficelle à l’annulaire de sa belle, la nouant d’une boucle. « Le temps de trouver mieux. »_  
_« Prongs devient un homme… » s’émut Sirius_  
_« Ca veut dire qu’il va falloir les laisser un peu tranquille ? » s’inquiéta Peter « On ne pourra plus débarquer n’importe quand ? »_  
_« Ne dis pas n’importe quoi Wormtail! » s’exclama Sirius « Ce sont James et Lily, on sera toujours les bienvenus chez eux, peu importe le jour et l’heure. »_  
_James toussota « Hum… A propos de ces arrivées à l’improviste… »_  
_Lily le coupa d’un geste « A propos de ça James, je crois qu'il ne faut pas trop les brusquer… On va se marier, je ne tiens pas être la cinquième roue du carrosse. Syndrome Yoko Ono, tout ça… Cette maison est la vôtre les gars. »_  
_« T’emballes pas Yoko, ils vont te prendre au mot ! »_  
_« Ils t’entendent ! » protesta Sirius, en donnant un coup de coude à James._  
_« Quelques règles cependant messieurs. » intervint la jeune fille « Si vous arrivez avant que nous ne soyons levés, merci de faire couler le café. Je ne nettoies pas derrière vous, soyez de petits animaux propres. Vous n’avez pas le pouvoir de changer la chaîne de la télévision, jamais. Si vous avez envie de bricoler ou de cuisiner, c’est permis. Si vous voulez juste boire une bière avec James sur le canapé, servez-vous ! L’usage de la salle de bain ne doit pas excéder trente minutes, oui Sirius tu as bien entendu. Vous pouvez dormir sur le canapé, et vous promener dans toute la maison, sauf notre chambre. Notre chambre est un espace prohibé. Capito ? »_  
_« Je crois que ça ira ! » répondit Remus « Wormtail, Padfoot, une objection ? »_

_Les garçons secouèrent la tête négativement._

_« Je veux bien récurer les toilettes s’il faut, pour avoir le droit de me pointer à 2h du mat’ quand Moony ronfle trop. » déclara Sirius._  
_« Until the very end. » répondit Lily avec un clin d’oeil._  
_« Je ne ronfle pas ! » protesta l’intéressé._  
_« Ta femme est parfaite Prongs, si j’étais hétéro j’en serais amoureux… »_  
_« Bas les pattes Padfoot ! » protesta James en enlaçant sa future femme._  
_« Until the very end ? Elle est au courant pour nos tatouages de gamines ? »_  
_« Désolée les gars, je sais tout… » répondit Lily avec un clin d’oeil_  
_« Bon… J’imagine que s’il faut se résoudre à l’idée d’avoir un cinquième Beatles… Ca ne peut être que Lily Evans ! » déclara Sirius en entourant de ses bras James et Lily._  
_« Padfoot ! Tu nous étouffes ! »_

_####################_

 

Remus attrapa la main droite de Sirius. Il y avait une cicatrice qu’il ne connaissait pas.  
« Il n’est plus là. » remarqua-t-il  
« Non. Je l’ai effacé. Le jour où tu es parti. »

 

####################

 

_James entendit claquer la porte de la maison et vit débouler Sirius dans le salon, en sang et en larmes. Il se précipita vers lui affolé, et l’aida à s’asseoir sur le canapé._

_« Tu as été attaqué ? Où es-tu blessé ? »_  
_« Remus est parti. » dit simplement Sirius, chaque mot était une petite mort._  
_« Hein ? »_  
_« Je suis rentré, il n’était plus là. Il a pris toutes ses affaires, il est parti. Pour de bon. »_  
_« Mais… Que s’est-il passé ? Il n’a rien dit ? »_  
_« Non, ça fait des semaines qu’il ne dit plus rien. »_

_Le regard de Sirius était vide. James savait que c’était devenu compliqué entre ses deux amis, mais aucun d’eux n’avait voulu en parler._

_« Et ce sang ? Qu’as-tu fait Padfoot ? »_  
_« Dommages collatéraux… »_

_James avait localisé la blessure. Ca saignait beaucoup mais ce n’était pas très important. Sur la tranche de la main, la peau était rapée profondément._

_« Avec quoi t’es-tu fait ça ? » demanda-t-il inquiet._  
_« Ce que j’ai trouvé. La rape à fromage. »_

_James soupira, et maladroitement il entoura son ami de ses bras et lui tapota le dos. Alertée par le bruit Lily descendait l’escalier. Elle regarda la scène, Sirius mal en point sur le canapé, James à ses côtés au regard impuissant. Lorsqu’il la vit, il se leva et alla lui murmurer à l’oreille « Vas chercher la trousse de guérisseur. Remus l’a quitté. Je m’occupe des remontants. »_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily appliquait doucement des onguents sur la blessure de son ami dans un silence pesant._

_« Ca fait mal, hein… » dit-elle finalement._  
_« Je ne sens rien, tu peux y aller franchement. »_  
_« Je ne parlais pas de ta main… »_

_Sirius ne répondit pas._

_« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »_

_Sirius rit, jaune. Il sortait doucement de son apathie, la colère se réveillait._

_« Ca n’avait plus aucun sens. Until the very end ? A quoi pensait-on ? Ca n’existe pas, ça n’a jamais existé. Des années de leurre. »_

_James revenait dans la pièce avec une bouteille d’alcool fort et des verres._

_« Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu’il s’est passé entre vous deux, mais je sais que tu dis des conneries. Remus tenait à toi ! »_  
_« Toi aussi tu y as cru ? On a été cons hein… » répliqua sèchement Sirius « Tu veux savoir ce qu’il s’est passé ? Remus nous a berné, tous ! Il y a un traître proche de nous et c’est lui. Il renseigne Voldemort. »_

_Lily stoppa son geste et James renversa du Firewhisky sur la table basse._

_« Tu délires mon vieux ! »_  
_« Non. Je me posais des questions depuis que l’Ordre suspectait une trahison interne. Hier on s’est disputé, évidemment il a nié. Ce matin il est parti sans un mot. C’est aussi clair qu’un aveu. »_  
_« Enfin Padfoot, tu n’es pas sérieux, pas Moony. Je sais que tu es furieux, mais de là à… »_  
_« Il n’y a plus de Moony ! Ecoute-moi Prongs, tu dois te méfier. Dumbledore a raison, il faut que l’on ait recours à un sortilège de Fidelitas. Il faut vous protéger, toi, Lily et Harry. Et si c’est vraiment Remus le traître, je ne veux pas être votre gardien du secret. Je ne peux rien promettre. »_

_James n’avait rien à répondre. La perspective qu’un de ses meilleurs amis le vende à Voldemort lui semblait inconcevable. D’un autre côté, il était évident que quelqu’un renseignait le camp adverse… Mais pas Remus, celui qui empêchait James de lancer des mauvais sorts aux élèves de première année, celui qui avait aidé à trouver l’endroit parfait pour sa nuit de noces, celui à qui il avait confié Sirius les yeux fermés… Et pourtant, il avait fui. Fui quoi ? Ca ne collait pas._  
_Le regard de James croisa celui de sa femme lorsqu’il tendit un verre à Sirius, elle semblait moins confiante, Lily avait déjà vu un ami cher retourner sa veste._

####################

 

Remus embrassa la cicatrice sur la main de son ancien partenaire.

« Je suis désolé… »  
« Moi aussi. »

On ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Des non-dits, des incompréhensions, de la culpabilité, des erreurs qui avaient mené à douze ans d’enfer.

« J’avais peur… » commença Remus « De nous, de ma lycantropie… Je ne voulais pas rejoindre les autres loups-garous du mauvais côté, mais j’avais peur de ce que Voldemort pourrait te faire pour m’obliger à plier. Je croyais que c’était mauvais pour vous de me fréquenter. Alors j’ai préféré partir. »  
« Je sais. Et si j’avais réfléchi, je n’aurais pas tiré de conclusions hâtives. »  
« Tu avais le droit d’être furieux ! »  
« Si je n’avais pas cru que tu étais le traître, j’aurais été le gardien du secret… Et je n’aurais pas failli. »  
« Il t’aurait tué. »  
« Probablement, mais James et Lily… »  
« Chut ! Ca ne sert à rien, il les aurait sans doute retrouvés quand même. »  
« Tu crois que James nous en veut ? »  
« De ne pas être morts ? » répondit Remus amusé « Tu connaissais James Potter ? »

Sirius sourit.

« Je crois que s’il nous voyait là » reprit Remus « il nous engueulerait plutôt de ne pas se pardonner l’un l’autre. »

Sirius ne dit rien, il pensait à James. A toutes ces fois où Sirius était empêtré dans des questions existentielles, à se demander s’il avait le droit d’être amoureux de Remus. Et chaque fois James l’avait poussé d’un coup de pied au derrière, et encouragé à aller chercher Moony. Sirius ne l’avait pas toujours écouté.

« Et si on laissait nos fiertés de côté Moony ? »  
« Tu crois que ça suffira ? »  
« On verra… »

Sirius se leva du sol sur lequel il était assis, et attrapa Remus par le bras, le tirant à lui. Il y avait un peu d’hésitation, mais finalement ça semblait si facile. Doucement il retrouva ces lèvres qu’il connaissait, le corps abîmé par les transformations. Remus retint sa respiration en sentant à nouveau les baisers de Sirius descendre sur son corps, ça faisait une éternité et en même temps c’était hier. Les années volèrent pour laisser place à une passion aussi intense que la première fois, mêlée de colère et de frustration. Le canapé du salon en avait vu d’autres, mais il avait oublié. Il grinça plus fort qu’avant, mais il n’y avait personne à déranger. Aucun parent, aucun ami pour faire irruption au mauvais moment. De toutes manières plus rien n’existait, plus de cavale, plus de guerre, rien qu’eux. Deux hommes qui essayaient de trouver le meilleur moyen d’effacer les cicatrices, un peu violemment. Et pour la première fois en treize ans, ils n’étaient plus seuls avec leurs regrets. Allongé sur son Moony, Sirius respirait cette odeur qui lui avait tant manquée, là tout de suite c’était exactement ce qu’il lui fallait.

 

Le soir était venu, assis sur la pelouse, les deux amants partageaient une bouteille de vin à la belle étoile. Ils ne disaient rien. Demain sans doute Sirius allait repartir, et après il lui faudrait se cacher encore. Ce moment qu’ils venaient de passer était le plus doux qu’ils avaient eu depuis tant d’années, pas question de le ternir en évoquant un futur incertain. Prendre les instants comme ils venaient, c’était bien. Pas de promesses qu’on ne puisse pas tenir.

« Tu sais quel jour on est Sirius ? »  
« Oui. J’ai failli ne pas arriver à temps, mais il me semblait important que l’on soit réunis le 31 octobre. Je crois qu’on devrait en faire une tradition, peu importe ce qui se passe, la soirée du 31 octobre on doit être ensemble. »  
« Ca me semble bien. »

Ou alors, juste cette promesse-là. Il burent chacun une gorgée de vin en regardant le ciel, pour une fois les nuages étaient loin, la nuit était claire.

« Il y a une croyance moldue, qui dit que lorsque les humains meurent, ils deviennent des étoiles dans le ciel, et veillent sur les vivants. » dit doucement Remus.  
« C’est idiot ! Les étoiles sont là depuis la nuit des temps, et s’il devait y en avoir une par âme humaine disparue, on ne distinguerait plus le ciel ! »  
« Je sais. Mais j’aime bien l’idée. »

Sirius chercha la constellation qui portait son nom. Elle n’était composée que de deux étoiles. Si cette croyance incongrue était vraie, il espérait que James aurait délogé ceux qui occupaient la constellation du grand chien pour prendre leur place.

« Est-ce qu’il existe une constellation du grand cerf? » demanda-t-il

Remus le regarda amusé.

« Je croyais que c’était idiot ? »  
« Oh, ça l’est ! Mais j’ai envie de croire que d’une manière ou d’une autre, James est avec nous ce soir… »  
« J’espère qu’il a eu la décence de s’éclipser pendant la journée… » remarqua Remus en souriant.  
« Ah ah, je suis certain qu’il a couru retrouver Lily en criant ‘Je le savais, tu me dois dix livres, j’ai gagné!’ »  
« Sûrement… Cheers mate ! »

Sirius et Remus levèrent leurs verres dans le vide. Tant qu’eux deux seraient là, c’était certain, James et Lily ne seraient jamais bien loin.

  
_**************************** END ****************************_

 

**Notes de l’auteur :**

Je continues doucement cette série de One-shots. C’est la première fois que j’écris du Sirius/Remus, « Wolfstar » comme on dit maintenant, j’en lisais un peu, mais ça ne rentrait pas vraiment dans mon univers des maraudeurs. Et finalement après 14 ans à lire ou écrire des fanfics sur eux, il me semble que c’est une évidence qu’ils soient ensemble. Comme quoi, tout évolue.

L’idée de ce chapitre m’est venue en écoutant la BO de la comédie musicale 1789 ‘Sur ma peau’, et j’ai brodé autour. J’aime bien cette idée que Sirius ait sa vie en cicatrices et en tatouages sur sa peau. Et qu’il cherche l’étoile de James ;-) Il y a plusieurs chansons de 1789 qui me font penser aux maraudeurs, tout comme la comédie musicale des Misérables.


End file.
